Tytus Calvero
Tytus Calvero is a light elementalist with the Illusionist ability. He is the cousin of Jaden Calvero , though they are so similar and close that they consider each other brothers. Tytus has not yet had an important role in the course of the story and has remained relatively silent. He also has a pet rat named Zeeler and tends to speak in short sentences. Appearance Tytus usually wears all white clothes, probably because it helps him become invisible easier, as white is the presence of all colors. However, these clothes are now dotted with food stains from his life as a orphan. He also wears plain sneakers to run around in. Being the youngest member of Team Waffle, it isn't surprising that he's the shortest kid. He has short black hair, bright brown eyes, and a mischevious smile always on his face. Personality Tytus has been showned to be carefree occasinally and, at first, sneaky. He has shown to be annoyed by other people's "memory talk" for while they could remember their past while he, on the other hand, doesn't remember anything at all. History STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION Tytus's family, the Calveros, were poor and had to trade commonly. One time, however, they had to go on a cruise and was worried Tytus would get seasick. So they had Tytus go to Jaden's uncle's house. However, when Jadens uncle got killed Jaden managed to escaped before the orphanage got to his uncle's house. Tytus however got caught and was put into the orphanage. An estimated year later Corliss Ashdown and her husband decided to adopt Tytus. However, the other families didn't like how the once pure Ashdowns adopted a different element. Soon a group of black cloaked men attacked the Ashdowns. At this time, during the confusion of the fight the Kentrel leader killed Tytus's foster father. Clarissa out of pity, attempted to save Tytus's fosters but ended up only saving Corliss. While Tytus's fosters were battling one of the black cloaked men erased Tytus's memory, then dumping him away from the battle hoping Tytus would die from lack of food and water. Synopsis Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc Tytus first appeared planning to steal food from a place once more. After that, he was seen watching the scene of Zale preparing to fight Team Waffle, soon planning to steal Team Waffle's bag and revealed that he once found a piece of the Orb of Tides. When he snuck a bag out he dropped it and jumped after it, effectively landing on Aquarius. By the the time Aquarius started to shout at Tytus Tytus had already got up and tried to leave before he mistaken Aquarius talking about Zale and not him and he angrily exclaimed that he had black hair. Before long he was bringed up to date on what was going on to Team Waffle and he introduced himself as quickly as he could. As everyone talked Tytus ended up asking who the Lovebirds (Alvara and Edan) and Joker (Seth) were. For most of the rest of the journey Tytus kept quiet not knowing Team Waffle that much. However when he found some mysterious Black Cloaked Men he followed them and tried to terrify them with his illusions. However, just like the most of Team Waffle he got captured by the Black Cloaked Men. Tytus was the first one to wake up and noticed that his pet rat, Zeeler, was missing. He decided to first wake everyone else up before he tried to find Zeeler. When they got captured Tytus came over a overwhelming urge to eat the food that was on the table. Not much unlike Jaden. For the rest of the Arc Tytus again stayed mostly silent. The Island of Love Arc Tytus was shown in the Island of Love Arc to be very suspicous. Not accepting any drinks from the Caritas natives and spying on Aquarius. During his stay at Caritas he found his pet Zeeler and accidently revealed Zeeler's Orb of Tide shard in the form of dominant Vena. Before Team Waffle's getaway from Caritas Tytus got some more bags for Team Waffle and tents, and purses. Perola City Arc During the battle on top of the Calvero's ship Tytus couldn't fight much with his illusions, as the only thing he could do was to be a nuicense to the black cloaked men. After the fight Tytus hid with Jaden inside a modly potato sack while the rest of Team Waffle dragged the potato sack to Perola. During nighttime Tytus stayed mostly silent except for the occasinal ask to pass some food. During the show Tytus tried to catch up to Alvara when he tripped from someone's foot. Also during the show Tytus saw some of the black cloaked men that attacked him before he lost his memory. Tytus also got a quick peek at Seth before he was pushed around by the crowd again. Beautiful Venmara Arc At the horse staples Tytus bribed a horse to hurry up and ended up crashing on top of Aquarius and Dan's butler, Luke. At the Ashdown Manor Tytus was "tortured" by Aquarius Ashdown in the form of "smoothing" his face after the whole scenerio Tytus decided to just stay invisible for the whole time not wanting to be seen. This is the most notorious arc where Tytus breaks the 4th wall many times. After he breaks the 4th wall Tytus and Jaden sneak off to get some food when they encounter Clarissa who recognizes Tytus somehow. When Team Waffle was playing volleyball Tytus kept on shooting balls that were invisible and was blamed for when Seth shot the volleyball and it teleported to the other side of the field. On the way to the beach Tytus seemed to be very blunt probably from being blamed or his team being disqualified. During the Ashdown Ball Jaden and Tytus ran into Clarissa once more. This time however, Clarissa wonders out loud how Tytus survived and ended up revealing that Tytus is Jaden's Brother. Shards of the Orb Arc TBE Onwards to Amnicen Arc TBE Meeting of the Heirs Arc TBE Return to Thorn Arc TBE Siege of Elcalore Arc TBE Search for Shamri Arc TBE A New Enemy Arc TBE Elemental Magic and Abilities 'Light Element Magic: '''Light is one of the rarest elements of the five, possessing fewer offensive tactics and used for diversions or boosting other abilities. As a light elementalist, Tytus has extended control over his element even at such a young age. He can easily use many of the basic light techniques available, though not to the extent Alvara can, as she is older and more mature. *'Light Bursts: 'One of the most basic techniques of light, users can create blinding blasts of light to stun enemies or aid in a speedy escape. Although Tytus sometimes utilizes this technique, he prefers to escape using his Illusionist ability. *'Light Manipulation: 'Another basic ability of light, users can create light sources. Tytus can create balls of light to guide the way or provide a visible living space. He has not shown the use of this technique very often, though it is assumed he has control over it. *'Illusionist: 'A special ability of Tytus, not yet seen with other light elementalists, Illusionist is a unique property that allows him to bend the light to his will. Although it is common ability used by light elementalists, only Tytus has developed mastery of it in Team Waffle. He can create illusions, as the name suggests, ranging from angry dragons to hurricanes, as well as mask his presence by bending the light around him. However, this technique has drawbacks as Tytus constantly forgets to mask the shadows behind people. It is also stated by Heather that illusionists easily lose themselves to their magic if used at a regular basis and may go insane in their illusion world, however, Tytus has seemed to be mostly immune to this drawback. Equipment '''Enhancing Prism: '''Tytus has also been seen holding a prism that enhances his Light powers. '''Zeeler: '''Though not necessarily part of Tytus' weapon or support arsenal, Zeeler is his constant rat companion. He is unusually large for a rat with a slightly blue sheen to his matted fur due to that fact that he swallowed a shard of the Orb of Tides accidentally. Zeeler possesses minor water abilities. Quotes *"ONE ZILLION ZEELERS!"'' -Tytus Trivia *Tytus often times forgets to hide the shadows of people, revealing their presence to the eyes of a keen enemy. *Tytus' nickname is OSB or One Sentence Boy, christened by Aquarius because of the one sentences he says randomly. *He apparently has an endless supply of cheese in his pockets. *Tytus loves food just as much as Jaden does. Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Calvero Category:Light User Category:Illusionist Category:Class C Category:Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc Category:The Island of Love Arc Category:Perola City Arc Category:Beautiful Venmara Arc Category:Shards of the Orb Arc Category:Onwards to Amnicen Arc Category:Meeting of the Heirs Arc Category:Return to Thorn Arc Category:Siege of Elcalore Arc Category:Search for Shamri Arc Category:A New Enemy Arc